Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Large screen display system is widely applied in control rooms of a plurality of domains such as telecommunication network management, public security police direct, traffic monitoring and management, military combat and training direct, industrial production scheduling, etc. The large screen display system can display signals of different signal sources in centralization, so as to meet user's demand for displaying a variety of sharing information and synthetic information in a large area. A commonly used large screen splicing television (TV) wall system is generally grouped into a liquid crystal display (LCD) splicing TV wall or a light-emitting diode (LED) splicing TV wall according to a working method of display units thereof.
In view of the so-called LCD splicing TV wall, a plurality of LCD display units are spliced, and a splicing control software system is used to implement a large screen display effect. The LCD splicing TV wall has advantages of thin thickness, light weight, low power consumption, long service life, no irradiation, exquisite display image, high resolution, and due to excellent performance of various key performance indicators, it has become a mainstream of development, and has a good prospect. Although the LCD has the aforementioned advantages, when the LCDs are used as the display units of the splicing TV wall, limited by an invalid area of the LCD panel and a front frame mechanism, a splicing gap of the LCDs is relatively large.
In view of the so-called LED splicing TV wall, the LED splicing TV wall is formed by splicing a plurality of LEDs to serve as the display units, in which an active light-emitting property and a small pitch technique of the LEDs are used to support a high resolution display. The LED display unit does not contain hazardous substances such as mercury, infrared, ultraviolet, etc., and has a high efficiency in energy saving, and a service life thereof is up to 100,000 hours (8-10 years), which is superior to the service life of 5-6 years of the LCD display unit. However, the biggest problems of the LED splicing TV wall are resolution and cost. Limited by a package size of the LEDs and due to a circuit limitation, a pitch of the currently mass-produced smallest LEDs is generally larger than a pitch of the LCD pixels. When a display size is excessively small, it probably unable to reach a high resolution by using the LEDs.
Moreover, when each LED is used as a display pixel, taking a resolution of 1920×1080 as an example, at least 2,000,000 LEDs are required, and each LED contains RGB light-emitting chips. Namely, totally 2,000,000 red light-emitting chips, 2,000,000 green light-emitting chips and 2,00,000 blue light-emitting chips are required, which leads to a high cost.
The information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.